


Inappropriate Times Call For Inappropriate Measures

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Or, that time Oliver Queen woke up in a stranger's bed only to realize said stranger ends up being the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Times Call For Inappropriate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I've been uninspired for a few days and felt the need to ask for drabble prompts on Tumblr this morning. This was the only one I received. It's not great, but it's cute enough.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Oliver looks up, the haze of his hangover causing his head to pound while his eyes squint at the intruder. When her face comes into focus, he realizes he's most definitely in the wrong room, and possibly even in the wrong house, because damn, she's gorgeous and definitely not the type of girl who would actually say yes to him under normal circumstances.

She exudes a air of intelligence, dressed in a pleated black skirt and white shirt beneath a pink cardigan with her blonde hair up in a tight and sophisticated ponytail. All work and no play… his mind begins to think, but then he realizes she's still staring at him, her head cocked to the side, while he lays naked in, apparently, her bed.

"Uh…" is all Oliver manages to mumble as he stares back, his eyes now the size of saucers as she moves closer.

"At least have the decency to cover up," she replies, throwing the discarded sheets over him before she continues. "Not that I don't enjoy the sight of a gorgeous naked man in my bed, because I do since you are, you know, gorgeous, and I am being completely inappropriate now. This is worse than the time I walked in on my English lit professor kissing my best friend in high school. Talk about awkward. Because this is now getting really awkward, so I'm going to shut up in three… two… one…"

Her bright pink lips press together as she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, then lets it out. Those bright blue pools open again and she stares down at Oliver as he tries to sit up.

His head continues to pound ferociously and he wonders how much he had to drink the night before. What the hell had he and Tommy done? Their frat days were supposed to be over by now, and yet, here he was, in some woman's bed with his best friend nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry," Oliver says, ignoring her inappropriate ramble in favor of immediately apologizing to save face in front of this gorgeous creature, who he'd be hitting on right now if he didn't feel so embarrassed. "I'll be on my way as soon as I put my clothes on." He starts to rise off the purple sheets and hears a squeak of surprise. His gaze lifts to the woman who continues to stand at the door, her back now to him.

"I'll just… leave you alone… while I got back downstairs and make some coffee," she replies. As she closes the door, he hears her mutter, "I swear, this is the last time I'm letting Tommy crash at my house when he and his friends get this drunk."

So she knows Tommy… Oliver sighs in relief, grabbing the clothes scattered on the floor and putting them on hastily. When he leaves the safety of the bedroom, his nose fills with the scent of strong coffee and he follows it down the stairs to the small kitchen. His incredibly gracious host stands behind the island, her back to him, pouring a cup of coffee. Off to the right, he spots Tommy sitting on one of the bar stools, his head down, looking worse for wear.

Oliver goes to sit down beside him, trying to be as quiet as he can without disturbing his friend, but he can't help himself. He nudges Tommy, and when his friend's head bobs up to look at him with bloodshot eyes, he quietly asks, "Where are we?"

All Tommy does is grunt before putting his head back down on the island, burying it further in between his arms. Damn, he must be hungover, Oliver thinks. But then their host turns to find him sitting in front of her, this time fully clothed, and she smiles.

"Good morning, sunshine," she cheerily says. "Coffee?"

"Uh, yes please," Oliver replies hesitantly. She sets the mug down in front of him and goes to pour another one for herself. When she turns around to face him once again, he adds, "I'm sorry about this morning. My name is Oliver and I'm guessing you know Tommy?"

She nods, "Yep. Good ole Tommy Merlyn… I swear, the next time my cousin decides to get this drunk in Vegas, I really hope he gets a hotel room, because finding his drunk, naked friend sleeping in my bed after a long night shift isn't exactly how I start my mornings."

"Wait, you're Tommy's cousin?" he asks, shocked that his friend hadn't mentioned anything about having family in Las Vegas.

"Yep, Felicity Smoak, Palms waitress by night, ninja hacker goddess by day," she answers. "And by that I mean IT girl. I don't actually hack even though there was that one time in college which I shall never speak of again…"

Oliver can't help himself, he smiles, because this woman is smart and charming and funny in the most unconventional ways, and she makes it seem like the sun rises over and over again each time she smiles. And that's what he'll remember most about this encounter, even years down the road, after they've spent an inordinate amount of time together, after their first kiss, after the first time they make love, even after he proposes and they get married. This story will remain his favorite because he'll never forget the first time Felicity Smoak saw him naked in her bed.


End file.
